1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector device for connecting two electrically conductive contact members to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most common type of a connector device of this kind comprises two releasably connectable connector members, each including one of the electrically conductive contact members which are electrically interconnected as a direct consequence of the connection of the connector members with each other. Previously known connector devices of this type can be adapted to underwater use only by means of complicated additional equipment which is difficult to handle. Thus, there does not exist any connector device for connecting two electrically conductive contact members with each other, which is of a simple and reliable construction and per se complies with the requirement for sealing the contact members in relation to the environment before as well as after the establishment of an electrical contact between the contact members, which requirement is necessary to fullfil in a connector device adapted for underwater use.